L'influence
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Watanuki est borné et  lent à la détente mais certains signes ne trompent pas. Comme des gâteaux par exemple. Ou comment le medium comprend tout seul à quel point Domeki l'influence.


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Je vénère les Clamp alors je ne pourrais même pas souhaiter détenir leurs personnages. A part Kamui, mais Kamui, c'est pas pareil.

**Résumé :** Watanuki est borné et lent à la détente mais certains signes ne trompent pas. Comme des gâteaux par exemple. Ou comment le medium comprend tout seul à quel point Domeki l'influence.

**Note :** Premier écrit de ma deuxième nuit du Fof quie est en fait la onzième en tout. Pour plus d'info, MP ! Thème **_Gâteau_**. Ceci est mon premier écrit sur XXX Holic, je suis contente. Ce n'est pas vraiment situé dans le temps, enfin ça se passe évidemment avant la disparition de Yuko.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'influence**

Même si Yuko le lui répétait sans cesse, Watanuki était un garçon particulièrement têtu et très doué dans l'art de se voiler la face. Elle avait beau lui expliquer à quel point Domeki avait eu, avait et aurait toujours une influence considérable sur son caractère et sa façon d'être, il ne voulait rien entendre. Elle avait donc abandonné, attendant qu'il s'en rende compte de lui-même. Il était peut-être un peu lent à la détente mais cette place qu'avait prise l'archer dans sa vie lui apparut évidente un beau jour qu'il était dans la cuisine de la boutique, en train comme toujours de confectionner le repas de l'exaspérant ventre sur patte qui n'en avait jamais assez.

La révélation n'était pas dû à une créature magique qui en aurait su comme toujours beaucoup plus sur son compte que lui-même, ni à une quelconque (més)aventure où Domeki lui aurait sauvé la vie une énième fois. Non, elle vint alors que le jeune homme préparait avec application des biscuits aux chocolats en pestant contre la terre entière. Il mettait beaucoup de soin dans la préparation des gâteaux ces derniers temps, parce que l'archer lui en réclamait sans cesse.

Ses pensées avaient pris un détour un peu tordues quand il en prit conscience.

Il était fin cuisinier, ça, c'était assuré. Mais il avait toujours préféré préparer des plats et des repas plutôt que des desserts. C'était une simple question d'affinité. Pourtant ces derniers temps il ne faisait presque plus que ça. Des gâteaux, des pâtisseries, des biscuits, des entremets, des tartes, tous ce qui contenait beaucoup de sucre et pas grande chose d'autre. Et il ne le faisait parce qu'il aimait ça, non, il ne le faisait pas parce que c'est ce qu'il préférait ou parce que c'était agréable. Il contempla avec effarement la pâte moelleuse de sa préparation qui attendait de recevoir ses soins, comme si elle allait donner une réponse plausible à ses questionnements.

Il ne le faisait pas parce qu'il en avait envie. Il le faisait uniquement parce que ça lui faisait plaisir à _lui_.

Watanuki eut un très long temps d'arrêt, comme si on l'avait mis sur pause, restant immobile, yeux écarquillés et bouche entrouverte devant l'ampleur de la révélation.

Il pouvait ignorer tant qu'il le voulait les sages paroles de la sorcière – ce n'était qu'une alcoolique dégénérée – ou des êtres étranges qu'il croisait à la boutique – pourquoi écouter les conseils d'un chat qui parle ou d'une vieille femme énigmatique ? Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir suffisamment de mauvaise foi pour railler ses propres conclusions.

Il mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage parce que c'est Domeki qui mangerait ce qu'il avait préparé. Il faisait des gâteux par dizaine uniquement pour satisfaire ses envies saugrenues. Tout ça pour lui, pour que cet imbécile soit content, pour le rendre _heureux._

L'adolescent bruyant poussa un cri de désespoir qui résonna dans toute la maison. Yuko lâcha un vague « qu'il ne vienne pas me dire que je ne l'avais pas prévenu » avant de trinquer avec Mokona.

**o**

« TIENS ! »

Domeki nota vaguement que son cuisinier attitré avait l'air encore plus en rogne que d'habitude. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au repas du jour et haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Il n'y a pas de dessert ? »

Pour une raison qui lui échappait cette question eut le don de transformer la boule de nerf en véritable bombe humaine. Il se mit à hurler à qui mieux-mieux en s'agitant vainement comme toujours.

« J'aime pas faire les gâteaux ! Débrouille-toi ! »

L'archer haussa les épaules et abandonna la partie, de toute façon l'autre avait des réactions trop imprévisible pour qu'il essaie de les décrypter. Pourtant, il avait eu l'impression que ses gâteaux étaient particulièrement réussis, ces derniers temps.

« Dommage, ils sont bons, tes gâteaux. »

Domeki pu distinctement voir de la fumée s'échapper par les oreilles rouges de colères du médium il resta énervé et encore plus bruyant que d'habitude toute la journée durant.

Affalé sur son sofa, sa longue pipe exhalant une fumée odorante à la main, Yuko soupira de lassitude.

« Il en a pris conscience, c'est bien. Maintenant il n'a plus qu'à l'accepter. »

Elle entendit des pas précipités venir de l'entrée de la boutique et la voix enragée de son employé répondre à celle, tranquille, de l'archer.

« Aller, fait moi des gâteaux.

-TU RÊVES ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas gagné. Elle déboucha donc une bouteille de saké, pour la peine, en écoutant avec un plaisir mesquin les deux garçons se hurler dessus, enfin, en écoutant l'un d'eux hurler et l'autre répondre par monosyllabe en soupirant. Elle avait vraiment bien choisie son employé.

_Fin._

* * *

Yo !


End file.
